Popuri's First Love
by Zumaka
Summary: This is Popuri's version of The Lost, the Forgotten, or the Ignored?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: Zumaka does not ownt Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

This is Popuri's version of my other story, The Lost, the Forgotten, or the Ignored?

Warning: Popuri goes crazy.

* * *

I cannot believe it. What happened, you ask? I'll tell you a story. About love. And what happens when there are five girls and one man. Do you know what happens? Revenge, that's what.

Once there was a pretty, peppy, young woman. She was the most innocent and sweet thing you could imagine. She loved flowers. And incidently, her family owned a flower shop. Maybe that's where the love came from.

Anyways, when the woman was about twenty, a man moved into the old farm. She heard a lot of rumors about him. That he was handsome. That he was ugly. That he was sweet. That he was a playboy. So like the good girl she was, she didn't listen.

Then a few days later, someone came into the shop. She didn't know this man. But she knew he sure was handsome. She watched quietly from the corner of the room. He walked up to the counter,

"Hello. I'm the new farmer. I came to buy some seeds."

Lillia looked up at this newcomer. Even someone as old as her could see how handsome this likely heartbreaker was. She smiled at him,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lillia, and this is Popuri."

The Popuri's heartbeat quickened as the farmer's eyes found her. But finding her courage, she grinned and shook hands with the farmer.

"It's so nice to meet you! As my mother said, I'm Popuri! What's your name?"

Returning her grin, he replied, "My name is Jack. It's nice to meet you, too."

Jack bought a small amount of seeds, claiming that he was still starting out. As he walked out of store, everyone in the room said, "Bye!"

Popuri sighed leaned on her mother's desk, saying, "He was nice."

Her mother just looked at her worriedly.

The next 2 weeks went the same way. Every day, Jack would come and buy something. He also brought Popuri flowers.

Just as Popuri's feelings were increasing, Jack stopped visiting. She thought it was because he didn't need anything. But she was wrong. He had found someone else.

A week later, Popuri finally took notice. Why wasn't he visiting her? But being the busy and traditional type girl, she waited. And waited. And waited. Her patients was wearing thin one year later. You might ask why she didn't go see him or anything. The answer was simple, and ironic.

She didn't know where he lived. I'll just leave it at that.

Two weeks later, she snapped. He should be visiting her! She knew that a lot could happen in a year, but remember, this is Popuri. Naive, sweet Popuri.  
She thought he might still like her. She knew they never even kissed, but she liked him, so he must like her. That night, at 7 o'clock, she went to find him.

Asking where he lived, she soon found out. He seemed to have become a very successful farmer.

She soon found his house. It was about the size of hers, and had a doghouse in front. She walked up to the door, but decided to look through the window. And what she saw shocked her.

In the house, Jack was sleeping snuggled up to Maria! Backing away from the window, she tripped over the doghouse. Even though her dress was ripped, she paid no attention. She ran home, locked her door for the first time, and cryed herself to sleep.

The next morning, she went over to Jack's farm to spy on him. She saw Maria helping Jack with the farm work. She watched until night, when Jack and Maria kissed and went into the house.

Now was the time for revenge.

Fishing out the knife she had somehow hid in her dress without stabbing herself, she sneaked into the house. It had a tv, a table, and a trophy. She had heard Jack won it in the swimming contest. She tiptoed over to the bed. There Jack was, all suggled up to Maria, asleep. They looked happy. But when she turned, she saw crib. Were they expecting a baby? But saw that it already had something in it. She stepped closer.

She saw a baby.

It looked exactly like Jack. Only younger. Popuri suddenly realized she couldn't kill them. They had a baby. The ultimate show of love. Something she wanted,  
but wouldn't get from killing someone.

Being careful not to drop the knife, Popuri wrote a note for Jack. She smiled sadly before putting it on the nightstand.

As she walked, all she could think about was what she had honestly written on the note. One simple sentence that wouldn't mean anything to most. But would mean the world to Popuri. Just three words,

_I forgive you._


	2. Alternate Ending

Fishing out the knife she had somehow hid in her dress without stabbing herself, she sneaked into the house. It had a tv, a table, and a trophy. She had heard Jack won it in the swimming contest. She tiptoed over to the bed. There Jack was, all suggled up to Maria, asleep. They looked happy. But when she turned, she saw crib. Were they expecting a baby? But saw that it already had something in it. She stepped closer. 

She saw a baby.

It looked exactly like Jack. Only younger.

Too bad he wouldn't live to get older. So starting with the couple, she killed them all.

And went home happy.

* * *

Okay, I just wanted to put this in here. I don't really agree with it though. You can't kill someone and go home happy. Unless you're crazy. 


End file.
